The Lost Chapters
by Neon the exile
Summary: Discover the back story as to how Bluestar became the Thunderclan leader, and her adventures on the road to success.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bluepaw? Bluepaw wake up! Bluepaw's eyes stung as the sunlight pierced the bracken of the apprentices' den. Redpaw prodded her with his paw unmercifully. Wake up lazy furball, Iceclaw is going to make mouse food out of you if you don't get up soon! Bluepaw pathetically yawned and then stretched. Why do apprentices have to get up so early? Bluepaw looked lazily at Redpaw as he gave an exasperated sigh. You're not going to make a very good impression on Iceclaw if you're late for your first training session.

At this, I finally got up and raced after Redpaw, who was setting a blistering pace out the gorse tunnel. Bluepaw eventually caught up to Redpaw halfway to the sandy training hollow were apprentices practiced fighting moves. After reaching the hollow, Redpaw and Bluepaw looked around for Iceclaw. As they looked around the hollow for her, they heard a terrible hiss coming from a nearby shrub, moments later, Iceclaw, bleeding badly, burst out of the shrub with a yowl! Iceclaw stood rigid for several heartbeats, unaware of the apprentices that stood only a few tail-length behind her.

Just then, Iceclaw's attacker revealed itself; it was an enormous badger, which made Bluepaw look smaller than the tiniest mouse. It's ugly face, drawn back in a snarl, also seemed unaware of the smaller cats that had flanked its prey.

Suddenly, the badger charged right for Iceclaw, Iceclaw ducked under its huge claw and bit into its front leg. The creature let out a howl of pain and furry and bit down sharply into Iceclaw's back. Iceclaw released the leg and began to fall to the ground; the badger knocked her to the ground with its massive paw.

As the badger stooped to finish her off with a bite, Redpaw jumped onto the badger's back and raked his claws down its neck. In raged, the badger desperately tried to shake off his attacker, but Redpaw hung on with all his might. He cursed the badger as he sank his teeth into its neck.

Finally, the badger fell to the ground, it's face scrunched up with pain from the last cruel bite from Redpaw. Redpaw stood over its lifeless body, his face grim and dark. He quickly snapped out of his trance like state and rushed to Iceclaw's side. I quickly followed to stand by his side.

"Should I fetch Shinecloud"? Bluepaw asked. I don't think it would help much now, Redpaw said grimly. As I looked down, I immediately understood why he had said this. Iceclaw was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me however, if I need to make, like a prologue for those who haven't read the warriors series.

Chapter 2

Back at the Thunderclan camp, the burial procession for Iceclaw was ending. As the elders of the clan carried away the warriors body, Stormstar, Thunderclan's leader, jumped onto the highrock, the clan meeting place in the center of the clearing that made up the main part of camp. Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting. At this, cats from all over the clearing walked up to the highrock to hear what Stormstar had to say.

Redpaw kneaded the ground with his claws, anxious about what Stormstar might say; he had overheard a conversation between Stormstar and Shinecloud, the clan medicine cat, talking about possibly making him a warrior. Normally he would feel as excited as any apprentice that he was becoming a warrior, but as Redpaw glanced anxiously around, all he could think about was Bluepaw, and how she must feel. "It's not fair," Redpaw thought, "It was her first day as an apprentice, and her mentor died right before her eyes."

Redpaw was jolted back into reality by a yowl from Stormstar, calling for silence. "Tonight" Stormstar began. "We lost one of our best warriors, and one of our closest friends." Redpaw could see the look of sadness in his eyes, Iceclaw was Stormstar's daughter and Redpaw remembered when she had become a warrior, only a few days before he became an apprentice. "Though we will miss her terribly, her death was not go without vengeance, and in our midst, there is a cat, an apprentice, that deserves recognition for what he has done." "Not just for completing all the tasks required of an apprentice, but also for something that no other apprentice has ever done to our knowledge." After saying this, Stormstar called out for two cats, " Redpaw and Silverfang, come forward." As Redpaw and his mentor Silverfang came to the base of the highrock, Stormstar recited the warrior's oath, "I, Stormstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice." Redpaw quivered as a chill wind ruffled his fur, he began to turn and groom himself, but a glance from Silverfang warned him otherwise. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Stormstar jumped down to from the highrock and looked directly into Redpaw's eyes as he continued, "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even a the cost of your life?" "I do," Redpaw said apathetically, his mind to cluttered to show excitement. Stormstar didn't seem to notice. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name." Redpaw, from now on, you will be known as Redtail." "Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." As his clanmates chanted his new warrior name, his mind wandered back to Bluepaw. "Who would her new mentor be, and after the shock of Iceclaw's death, would she even want to become a warrior?"

Bluepaw woke with a jolt, in her dreams she had watched Iceclaw's death over and over again. As she calmed herself down, she padded out to the clearing and over to the fresh-kill pile for something to eat, her grumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in two days. She found a nice plump mouse that had been recently brought in by the dawn patrol. As she finished the mouse, she heard Stormstar's yowl summoning the cats to the clearing.

As cats gathered around the clearing, Stormstar began the meeting. "As all of you well know, Iceclaw died yesterday in a badger fight, and her apprentice is now without a mentor." "However, there are no seasoned warrior capable to take on another apprentice, so I will have to mentor Bluepaw." Murmurs began to spread among the cats, but Stormstar silenced them with hiss. Bluepaw looked up at her leader and saw a kindness in his eyes as he looked at her as Bluepaw wondered if there was some other reason Stormstar was making her his apprentice.

As Stormstar called the meeting to a close, he asked Bluepaw to follow him. As Bluepaw followed him out of the gorse tunnel that served as the entrance to the Thunderclan camp, they ran to the training hollow where Iceclaw had been killed. Bluepaw could still see the blood stains in the sand where the battle took place. Stormstar slowed his pace and padded to the other side of the hollow and turned to face me. He gestured for me to go to the other side of the hollow and face him.

And now starts you're real training, Stormstar meowed, now, attack me! Bluepaw stood bewildered, wondering what her leader meant. Well, what are you waiting for, another badger? He hissed as he spoke, and, not wanting to anger him further, leaped head on to make her first attack, but Stormstar had seen it coming and sidestepped out of the way, he quickly knocked her sideways and sent her to the ground with a thud. Is that all you've got? Stormstar looked amused as he looked at me lying in the sand like a crab. You must learn to not be so predictable in your attacks; you mustn't let your guard down for a second and always have a counter-attack ready to implement. I looked at him, flustered as he continued. You cannot blindly run into a fight without a plan and if you don't learn that then you will never become a warrior. Bluepaw felt ashamed, as if she had failed to catch a sleeping mouse that had lied down in her paws, but as she looked into her leaders eyes there was no amusement, but comforting warmth, and for a moment, she felt like a kit in the nursery again with her mother's warmth heating her. Bluepaw, Stormstar began again, I know you've been through a lot recently, but I need you to focus and help me help you become a warrior. So, will you dedicate yourself to becoming a warrior Bluepaw? The warmth in his gaze was quickly replaced with determination that encouraged Bluepaw to get to her feet as she replied, "yes, I will. "Then show me." Stormstar said. With her newfound determination, Bluepaw sprang again, and this time Stormstar was the one who went down to the ground.

Author note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please write some reviews. Also, I might not get a chance to write again for a while, sorry! Neon the exile.


End file.
